Apparatus which provides for loading and unloading data storage media such as compact discs, floppy disks or magnetic tape cassettes into/from a recording/playback or data storage device or disc changer by means of a drawer are well known.
EP-B-0 424 985 describes an apparatus for loading and unloading single data storage media, in particular compact discs (CDs), into and from a playback device in which the loading/unloading operation is performed by means of an adapter inserted into an opening in the device by hand. The adapter contains a drawer which has a recess shaped to match the outer contours and thickness of the compact disc and an opening for the drawer in the adapter which is dimensioned in such a way that if there are two compact discs (CDs) in the drawer at the same time, the second CD will foul against the lip of the opening when the drawer is inserted thus preventing more than one CD at once being inserted in the adapter and thereby in the device.